Pretty In Pink
by Lady Venom2
Summary: Okay, the rating is just for some mild cursing. I wrote this after watching 'The Way of Invisibilty' not to be taken seriously. Pure, unadulterated humour!(part two is up!) Raphael remembers! (You asked for it!)
1. Default Chapter

****

Pretty In Pink

Note: This takes place in the new TMNT show, and it's purely fun, I just couldn't help it I mean, those two do spend a lot of time together.

Moving the manhole cover aside the buff human dropped down into the sewers. Quickly locating the tunnel that would lead him to his destination in the growing darkness. As Casey neared the door he smiled, looking forward to another night on the town with Raphael. Making sure to knock before entering in order to forego another run in with Splinter.

"Yo, Raph, Mikey? Anyone home?"

The sound of the television drew his attention, going over Casey vaulted over the couch, landing next to a surprised Raph.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have some street slime to beat in?"

Casey grinned, "Nah, they cost too much."

Chuckling at the joke, Raphael reached for the remote and grabbed air as Caseys hand shot out and grabbed it first.

"Hey! Give that back!"

He waved the remote in his fingers, finding it suddenly very interesting. 

"I don't think I will. Besides, who wants to stay inside when there is sooo much to do outside?"

Raphael made a grab for the remote, ending up sprawled acrossed Casey's lap, who pushed him onto the floor.

"Don't you think that's being a bit presumptuous? We haven't even had a first date yet."

Growling, Raph settled for sitting on the floor.

"Come on Raph, we never go out anymore."

He punched Casey in the leg, " 'S cause there's nuthin' to do."

Casey shrugged, stood up and left, taking the remote with him. Leaving Raphael staring after him._ I can't believe he just did that!_ Standing he groaned._ Of all the times for me to stay home for supper, it had to be the night this lunatic showed up._ Grabbing his coat, he took off after him, hearing an off-key song reverberating off the walls.

"Ohhhhh, I want to be an Oscar Myner wiener, that is what I truly want to beeeee.Cause If I were an Oscar miner weeeeiiiiner, everyone would beee in love with me"

"There is something seriously wrong with that guy." He muttered, following the sound as it seemed to grow lighter as he turned a corner.

He found Casey waiting for him at the entrance of the warehouse, finishing up on the song, smiling at him the whole time.

"Eeeeeevvvvveeeeroooooneeeee wooooooouuuuulllld beeeeee iiiiiin loooooooovvvve wiiiiiiittttthhhh meeeeeee!!!!!"

Raphael had to stop himself from flinching at the smile Casey gave him. 

"You've finally cracked."

"Ah come on Raphy, don't be such a spoil sport."

He brushed aside the arm Casey laid acrossed his shoulders. "Don't call me Raphy.. Jeez, what are you on? Crack?"

Prancing around to look at the turtle on his toes he grinned again and shook his head.

"Nope! But I know something you don't know."

"Dude, you are seriously freakin' me out here."

Walking over to Raphael Casey leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Listening to the whispered words made Raphael stare at Casey in shock and almost punch him.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" But a hand on his arm made him stop. "Please don't go, not yet. The fun hasn't even started." Casey pleaded.

The turtle eyed him warily. "What fun?"

Tugging on his arm harder, Raphael finally obliged out of sheer curiosity. Stepping outside he followed Casey. Quickly recognizing where they were going.

"Why we going back to your place? I thought you wanted to get out."

He turned to look at Raphael, a mysterious twinkle in his eye, "You'll see."

Starting to feel a little uneasy, he started to make up excuses in his head._ I have trainingthat won't work. Splinter didn't want me outoh yeah like that's believabledamn!_

"Casey, I gotta go." _Best way it the blunt way._

Caseys face fell, and Raphael thought he looked close to tears._ Whoa, talk about yer mood swings._

"Fine, fine, just don't go all Niagara on me,"

Visibly happier, Casey opened the door to his apartment, pushing Raphael in front of him and bowed, holding open the door. "Ladies first."

Grumbling, Raph pushed past him, heading straight for the door marked 417, tapping his foot impatiently outside while Casey fiddled with the lock, finally getting the door opened. Going inside and collapsing onto the worn couch he looked up at Casey, who was towering over him.

"Uh, Cas? What now?"_ There's that glint again.man, should I even be here?_

Going to the fridge he brought out a bottle and tossed it to Raphael, who caught it and read the label.

"Jack Danielsnice choice, so is your plan to get me hammered?"

"Nope, just relax," Flopping down beside the turtle, he pulled out the remote and used it to turn on his own T.V.

"That's why I love Donnie, it's a universal remote."

"And why, might I ask, did you need my remote?"

He shrugged, "The batteries went dead in mine."

With a sigh, Raphael opened the bottle of Jacks, taking a long drink before setting it down, the large bottle already almost half - empty. He smiled as the liquor went straight to his head, and burned in the pit of his stomach. Casey watched him with a knowing smile on his face as he took a small sip of his own drink. Pretty soon he could tell Raphael had passed his limit.

"Hey Raph."

Slow eyes turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Have you an' April everyou know?"

Raphael stared at him for a moment as the words sunk in before widening his eyes in shock.

"Hell no! Jeez Casey she's like our sister!"

"So does that mean you're into guys?"

Choking on his drink, Raphael wiped at his mouth, "Fuck Cas, what the hell are you talkin' about?!"

Moving a little closer, he shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno Raph, you just seem solike you might be inta experimentin' "

Not knowing where the conversation was going but not having a feeling he wouldn't like it he inched away.

"No.why would you say that?"

Casey inched closer "I dunno, all those muscles, that red bandana, and the fact that you're a turtleit could be a little fun." 

"what could be a little fun?"

Setting his empty bottle on the floor, Casey leaned in and whispered the tune in his ear again. Making Raphael jump, and spill his drink over himself.

"Why so jumpy? Come sit back and relax. I won't bite."

When he finally, and nervously sat down again he caught the tail end of Caseys words. "Unless you want me too."

"Okay that's it! I'm leaving!" Standing up quickly again, he watched as the room spun around him again, and he fell down. "Or, maybe I won't." He realized that Casey was supporting him, and they moved back over to the couch.

"I don't think you should go home tonight, I mean, what would Splinter say if I sent back his son like this?"

"Throw him back?"

He shook his head, "Alright buddy, come with me, you can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch."

Still supporting him, Casey moved him into his room. Raphael put a hand on his head in a futile attempt to make the room stop spinning. He could hear Casey very faintly telling him something, and hen felt something being pulled over him._ I must be in bed, and that must be the sheets._ He felt something else, but he didn't care._ He must be taking off my shoes._ As Raphael slowly slipped into sleep, he realized something._ I don't wear shoes._

A/N

Anyone like it? Wanna find out what happens in the morning? Then tell me, and I'll write the next part up for you.


	2. Pretty In Pink: Sunday Morning After

****

Pretty in Pink pt.2

Sunday Morning After

Note: _Okay, much laughter ahead. Again, just a little humor. And please don't anyone tell Raph about this. I don't think I'd survive the experiencethis story is credited to my musesexcept one, he wasn't around when the four of us thought this up..thank goddess_

The first thing Raphael realized upon waking up, was that his body wanted a divorce from his head. Looking around he took in his surroundings, painfully assessing that hewas still in Casey's bedroom. He closed his eyes again when the sunlight hit him. Standing, he found it hard to walk and had to use the bed as a support as he made his way out to the kitchen where he could hear someone making breakfast. Or lunch._ What time _is_ it?_

"Morning sunshine."

Eyes opening, he looked up at Casey who was holding out a plate full of bacon, eggs and toast. Taking the tray he moved to the dining room slowly, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Hold on a sec. You forgot something."

Turning he sighed, "Yeah? What?" And saw a glimpse of a camera before a flash of light blinded him. "What the hell didja do that for?" He yelled, blinking at the multi colored spots in front of his vision.

Casey pointed at him, and he finally looked down. For the first time realizing just what he was wearing. And the sight of it made him lunge at Casey, ignoring the screams of protest his body made from the sudden movement. Laughing Casey ducked out of the way.

"Now now, temper temper."

Laughing gleefully, Casey darted to the safety of the hallway, singing loudly the tune that had freaked Raphael out the night before.

"You waaaaaaannnnnnt tooo huuuuuug me, you waaaaaaannnnnt to kiiiiiiiiiiissssss me, daaaaate me, and looooooovvvveeeee meeeee"

Stopping just short of the door, Raphael decided to clean himself up in the bathroom before murdering the song happy human. Unfortunately the full length mirror made it impossible for him not to stare at himself.

The blonde wigs curls hung down around his face, his bandana had been removed and over his eyes was a bright red eye shadow that reminded him of the fat woman on the Drew Carey show. The bright blue dress clung to his bulky frame, but it wasn't constricting, just clinging. It was cut low in the front and short in the legs. On his cheeks were two decisive brush strokes of bright pink blush, and thick cherry lipstick seemed to ooze out of his mouth; and he noticed that it was smeared onto his left cheek from sleep. His nails were also painted a bright fire truck red. And on his legs were black fishnet stockings that had ripped in some spots from the strain. And on his feet were big, chunky heeled black boots.

Ripping the wig off and after a few unsuccessful attempts at removing the dress he finally threw it in a pile on the floor. Next went the shoes and stockings. The only thing he couldn't get off was the nail polish, and it stood out brightly on his green hands.

"Why the hell does April like this stuff?!" He yelled, rubbing at his nails.

Finally giving up for the time being, Raphael left the apartment building in search of Casey. Assuming he would be heading for the den.

"I am sooo gonna kill that guy!"

Moving quickly, he located his home and ran through the door.

"CASEY!!"

The human poked his head through the kitchen door. "You bellowed?"

Closing the distance between them quickly, he pulled back to punch when Casey held up some photos. Leaning in he squinted at the blurry images on them.

"Dear God!"

In each of the pictures were Raphael and some guy, each spot was dark, and it was the same guy in each picture. And he was dressed in drag in each. He made a desperate attempt to grab the pictures and came up empty handed.

"You know, I think you still have his phone number. He really liked you, uh, despite the costume. What was his name again?"

Raphael watched, horrified at what he could have possibly done, and what he couldn't remember.

"Oh, that's right, it was Bambi. He was kinda cute. But I think what I liked more was _your_ name."

Mymy name?" He managed to choke out.

"Yeah, for some reason you were adamant that we all called you Raella. Strange, but hey, whatever you want."

"When"

"After I put you to bed, I dressed you up, but a few minutes later you woke up. I gave you some of my rum and coke, and you declared that you wanted to go out. You wanted to have some._fun_." 

"Ff-fun? W-what kind of fun?"

"Oh, you know, the dancing, partying getting so drunk that you puke –uh which you did by the way- fun."

The sound of the others approaching made Raphael panic.

"Listen Casey, I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell the others! Please!"

He shrugged, "Hey come on, how could I refuse a face like that?" He said, looking at the picture of Raphael hugging the stranger.

"Hey, Raph, how was your night?" Leo asked, although he knew the tone meant he really didn't care.

"Uh, fine Leo. How was training?" 

Taking a seat at the kitchen table Leo reached for a muffin and shrugged. "It was fine, but you're making up for missing it tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He sighed, Leo sounded like he didn't know, which meant that Casey must've gotten there just before he did.

Soon the others began filtering in, each grabbing some coffee and muffins.

"So, uh where's Splinter?" Raphael knew that his sensei wasn't blind enough to notice his son didn't come home last night.

"Don't worry bro, Casey called us last night to let us know you were with him." Mike said, gulping down a glass of orange juice. "He's not that mad."

Nodding he left for the bathroom, getting the Advil from the medicine cabinet and downing a few dry he came back out to the kitchen. He kept trying to think back to last night, begging his mind to remember what he had done. But all he saw were a jumble of images, he remembered loud music, a lot of drinksa _lot_ of drinks, and this one guythis guy that he had meet at the night club.

****

Last Night

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Casey looked up from his drink at Raphael who was tugging at the dress.

"Why the hell am I wearin' this?" He asked, still looking down at his outfit curiously.

"Uhyou wanted to dress up for Halloween tonight." Casey thought, realizing that his alibi worked. It was midnight, and thus, Halloween.

"Oh" He nodded then grinned. "Then lets not waste this baby here! Come on!" He moved toward the door and fell flat on his face. Wide eyes looked down at his feet, awestruck at the shoes. And he turned back to Casey.

"You found them in my size!"

"Uh, yeah I did, didn't I?" Helping Raphael to his feet they moved to the door. "Hey, Raph are you sure you want to go out?" 

"Don't call me that!" He pouted.

Casey stared down at the turtle in his arms, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Can I ask why not?"

"I hate that name! Call me call meRaella! Yeah, that's a pretty name, isn't it?"

Yeah, sure Raph."

"Raella!!"

Casey nodded, "Right, uh, Raella."

Moving outside – with the help of Casey- the two made their way downtown, stopping outside a nightclub.

"Are you sure?"

Raphael didn't answer and instead, pushed his way through the crowd inside, pausing for a second to look at the clubs name before following him inside, Casey couldn't help but grin._ The Sex Kitten? This is too perfect! _

After scanning the crowd, Casey located Raphael on the dance floor, dancing with a beautiful woman. After an hour they finally joined him at the bar, and Casey was able to get a better look at this woman. She had long brown hair, big, wide eyes, a tight skirt and an even tighter shirt that showed off some cleavage, and a five o'clock shadow.

"Hi, my names Bambi." He/She held out her/his hand for Casey to shake.

After shaking the hand, Casey pulled out a camera, "Hey, do you two mind if I take your picture?"

"Take as many as you like, you don't mind do you Raella?"

When Raella(Raphael) shook his head, Casey went picture happy. "Okay, now stand over there, Bambi give Ray a biiig hug! Hey Ray, how about giving Bambi here a little kiss?"

Finally the though, the bar began to empty out as night went on, and Bambi had to get home to hubby. After a tearful goodbye and two phone numbers later, Casey and Raphael were on their way back to his apartment.

"Hey, hold on, I just need to drop something off." Running over to a shop with some lights on Raphael waited outside while Casey deposited his film off to the man behind the counter. When he came back, Raphael put an arm around Casey, pulling him close.

"Hey man, thanks for the night out. Did you see the girl I was with? Man, wasn't she a babe?"

"Yeah, she was really something else."

Raphael suddenly pulled Casey into a hug, "I love you man!"

Hugging him back a little awkwardly, Raphael finally pulled away and began walking again.

"That is the last time I do this!" Casey muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Looking back up as Casey left, Raphael breathed a sigh of relief. He was gone, and no one knew. No one will ever know_maybe I shouldn't drink so much anymore_He paused in mind thought. _Or maybe I just shouldn't drink with that wacko anymore._

"Come on Raph, it's time for afternoon training."

"Yeah, yeah Leo, I'm coming."

The Advil had thankfully dulled the throbbing in his head, and had made walking not so much as hell, as just a chore. Walking inside the dojo, music slowly drifted over to him, and then the lights suddenly came on. Listening closely he could make out the words.

"Yoooooouuuu waaaaaant toooo kiiiiiiisssss meeee, looooovvvveeee meeee, and daaaateeee me"

All over the walls were blown up copies of him and Bambi, him and Bambi dancing, him and Bambi drinking, him and Bambi snuggling on one of the bar chairs.

"Gotcha!" 

He looked over at his brothers, and pointed at the pictures, "You?! This was you're idea?!"

Donatello smiled, "Call it payback for April fools day."

"CASEY!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
